The Breaker
Origins Born a split second after the universe itself, The Breaker is an integral part of the fabric of reality. As the universe grows and expands outwards, with more and more stars, planets and galaxies, there is more chance of something potentially dangerous developing, and it is the Breaker's responsibility to fix these problems before they can do harm. Acting as a kind of 'immune system' for the universe, the Breaker is tasked with identifying, isolating and destroying any universal anomalies that have the potential to threaten the fabric of reality. He manifests as a hulking, many-limbed creature with each arm grasping an axe, or a hammer, or another weapon of destruction; his armour is black and gold and almost impenetrable, and his eyes blaze with cosmic fire. However, despite his fearsome appearance and destructive purpose, the Breaker is a force for cosmic good, maintaining the safety of the universe by removing flaws which could become dangerous or destructive in themselves. Mission to Earth As the universe grew and intelligent life began to blossom on planets around the cosmos, the Breaker remained vigilant, watching and waiting for a threat or flaw to expose itself. One such flawed world was the small planet which would come to be known as Earth, around which a great miasma of unexpected energy had begun to flow. On the surface of Earth, as humanity was beginning to rise up to become the dominant species, a number of strange and unusual creatures also began to grow. These would ultimately come to be known as superhumans, with a woman known as Pantheon rising up to gather and lead them. The universe reacted to this strange development, sensing it was a threat which could affect the fabric of reality if left unchecked, and the Breaker was dispatched to bring his destructive power to bear on the burgeoning planet. The Coming of the Breaker The superhumans of Earth had been gathered by Pantheon, who was aware of a grave threat to the planet descending and wished to protect the newborn inhabitants of the world. The moon spirit known as Eclipse, the last thunder dragon Shenlong the Mighty, the human sorcerer Merlin and the Earth spirit Gaia formed a group which would come to be known as The Host, ready to face the Breaker as he came to mete out cosmic justice. When the Breaker set foot on the planet, his awesome cosmic power began to boil the seas, scorch the land and burn the skies, and the assembled creatures launched a valiant but foolhardy assault on him. He swung at them with his axes and hammers, he poured cosmic fire from his many eyes and he laughed a booming, world-shaking laugh as their attacks bounced off his impenetrable armour. But the attacks kept coming, and as the battle raged on the Breaker realised that he was facing down a group of tenacious opponents. He pushed back harder, using his hammers to strike at the Earth's surface, rupturing it and allowing the molten rock within to pour out. However, Gaia was able to use this to her advantage, using the Earth itself as a weapon against the Cosmic Executioner. Ultimately Merlin was able to unleash the primal forces of magic against the Breaker, and as they did not originate within the universe the Breaker was protecting, the energies he summoned were able to crack the being's armour and expose its dark heart beating below. The Eclipse shone a beam of pure moonlight directly into the Breaker's heart, and the other heroes pulled the creature apart, destroying him and watching as his body crumbled into ash and dust. The thunder dragon Shenlong then took his ashes and spread them across the winds of the storm, scattering them across the world so they would never be able to reconstitute themselves. The Host were victorious, and the Breaker was defeated. Cosmic Ramifications Although they had saved the Earth, without the Breaker's balancing influence in the universe the flaws and faults in creation were allowed to grow and mutate unchecked. This made the universe a far less stable place, with strange forces able to expand and seep through cracks into this reality. Various groups and forces have been created to investigate and mitigate these threats over the years including the Reality Watch and The Overseers but none have been as effective a solution as the Breaker. Personality The Breaker was never supposed to have a personality, any more than the heart of a sun has a personality. He was a destructive force with a singular purpose, and it did not require anger or joy or sorrow to carry this purpose out. However, over time as the being was affected by the universe, growing and evolving along with the rest of it, he began to feel emotions of pleasure whenever he was called to a fault or a flaw, and he began to enjoy the experience of eradicating these flaws. In many ways these emotions compromised his true purpose, as he began to identify more and more flaws as being potentially dangerous, when previously they would not have been targeted for destruction, just so he could feel the thrill of breaking a world under his hammer. This onset of emotion corrupted the Breaker, turning his heart dark and causing him to laugh a booming laugh that echoed around the cosmos when it came time for him to turn his weapons to their destructive purpose. Superhuman Abilities As a being of universal destruction, the Breaker's heart is formed of cosmic fire and his very presence is enough to rattle worlds to their very core. The energy which emanates from his body at all times is enough to superheat the atmosphere of any planet he sets foot on, and once he pours his cosmic flame into the heart of a world there is nothing that can be done to prevent its annihilation. Weapons and Equipment Each of the Breaker's many limbs is armed with a different weapon of destruction. He holds a scythe to cleave through the living inhabitants of a world, a hammer to crack its fragile surface and an axe to break it in half. Each of these weapons is a part of his body, cannot be dropped or pried from his hands and they are all just as impenetrable as his unbreakable armour. Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities